


Time (upon a)

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [88]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Origin Story, Poetry, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Once, there was time.[random mythological origin story poem thing with an experimental format]





	Time (upon a)

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 6, 2017
> 
>  
> 
> For awhile, I wasn't sure I liked this. But this seems to be the year for experimenting with poetry formats, so I've decided to post anyway.

Once,

there was time.

            Stories fell from

the sky

            to root on

the ground

and grew.

 

In time

the stories

            filled the

dirt

            and filled the

sky.

 

And there were

            whispers,

and there were

            shouts,

and the stories asked

            _What is_

_Was_

_Has been_

_Will be?_

 

And all fell

silent

from the

ground

to the

sky.

 

Time

            stilled.

 

Once,

the stories

            sprouted

reaching to the sky.

Fallen,

            they sought

                        to fly.

 

            _What is?_

asks the story,

            _What will be?_

 

Once,

            there was time.

Time

            remains.

Stories fell

            and grew

Stories fall

            and grow.

 

_Once_

            the stories say.

_Once_

            the future stories will say.

_Time._


End file.
